The present disclosure relates generally to radio frequency systems and, more particularly, to controlling spurious emissions produced by a radio frequency system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices may include a radio frequency system to facilitate wireless communication of data with other electronic devices and/or a network. The radio frequency system may include a transceiver that receives a digital representation of data as a digital electrical signal and generates an analog representation of the data as an analog electrical signal. A power amplifier may then amplify the analog electrical signal to a desired output power for wireless transmittance via an antenna at a desired radio frequency, such as one or more assigned resource blocks within a channel. As used herein, a “channel” is intended to describe a range of frequencies and a “resource block” is intended to describe a smallest assignable range of frequencies within the channel.
To facilitate operating in varying regions (e.g. countries, jurisdictions, geographies), the radio frequency may be designed to be capable of transmitting at multiple different frequencies. However, different regions may have different regulatory bodies, which set wireless transmission regulations for that region. For example, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) sets wireless transmission regulations for the United States, the Industry Canada (IC) sets wireless transmission regulations for Canada, the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications (MIC) sets wireless transmission regulations for Japan, and the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) sets wireless transmission regulations for Europe. As such, the wireless transmission regulations may vary in different regions.
To facilitate compliance with wireless transmission regulations in a region, a wireless service provider may transmit a network signaling value (NS_XX or CA_NS_XX). Based on the network signaling value, the radio frequency system may adjust operation to be in compliance with the wireless transmission regulations. Thus, compliance with the wireless transmission regulations may be reliant on receiving the correct network signaling value from the wireless service provider. In other words, if the correct network signaling value is not received, the radio frequency system may operate out of compliance with the wireless transmissions regulations.